Los Tristes Ojos Carmesí
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: Sasuke ya ha formado una familia y tiene tres hermosos hijos. ¿Pero el retorno de su hermano que causará?...¿qué secretos trae consigo? ¿y qué pasa con Konoha?. La verdad es que todo puede convertirse en una pesadilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


_**Los tristes ojos carmesí.**_

* * *

_Sasuke ya ha formado una familia y tiene tres hermosos hijos. ¿Pero el retorno de su hermano que causará?...¿qué secretos trae consigo¿y qué pasa con Konoha?. La verdad es que todo puede convertirse en una pesadilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

* * *

**Hola. Este es otro de mis fics. Como dependo de poco tiempo lo actualizaré de vez en cuando, pero lo actualizaré. Tengan en cuenta que es bastante largo. Está en la clasificación T por contener lime, y demasiada violencia que este cap no se ve demasiado, pero ya aparecerá. Por favor R&R (read and review).**

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Una feliz tarde en Familia._**

El sol era una maravilla en aquella tarde otoñal. Le encantaba al joven de ojos azabache caminar de la mano de su fiel esposa, mientras veían a los tres pequeños corriendo por el parque haciendo zigzag entre los árboles.

El joven cedió a soltarse de la mano de su mujer, pasar su brazo por detrás y besarle la amplia frente. La ojiverde lo miró con dulzura, con esa dulzura que siempre había poseído, y que él, durante su adolescencia, había ignorado totalmente.

A lo lejos ambos vieron que uno de los tres chicuelos cayó al piso.

-¡Sanosuke! –Gritó la ojiverde acercándose al niño que ahora lloraba con la rodilla raspada.

-Me duele…¡me duele mucho, mamá! –Chilló el pequeño Sanosuke de apenas cinco años de edad.

-No seas niñita, Sanosuke, cuando tengas tu primer misión y te claven veinte kunais no te pondrás a llorar y a llamar a tu mamita…¿o sí? –se burló otro de los tres chicos, unos cuatro años mayor que Sanosuke.

Los ojos azabache del pequeñín se llenaron de lágrimas y otra vez rompió en llanto.

-¡Makoru!...¡ya basta!... –le regañó su padre, del cual tenía los mismos ojos que él.

-Pero papá…¿es que acaso no es eso cierto? –preguntó Makoru a su padre.

-¡No!. No te clavan veinte kunais…te clavan cuarenta –y el hombre se hecho a reír junto a su hijo mayor, mientras cierta ojiverde y el pequeño Sanosuke los miraban con recelo.

-Sasuke, no lo creo de ti –se quejó Sakura, al ver el comportamiento de su marido.

-Mami…-el pequeño Sanosuke se abrazó del cuello de su madre -…¿es cierto eso de los kunais? –preguntó con cara de asustado.

-No, si tienes cuidado no. Para eso necesitas ser un gran ninja –contestó su madre sonriente.

-¿Y yo lo seré? –preguntó el pequeño Uchiha con inocencia.

-Claro que sí –dijo Sakura besándole la rodilla herida- Ahora párate y sigamos caminando.

Los dos niños empezaron a correr, Sanosuke con un poco de dificultad, pero ambos apresurados para asegurarse de que su hermana Midori, no les había ganado la carrera aún.

La pareja vio como sus dos hijos se alejaban, y como dos típicos hermanos se iban pegando empujones en el camino.

Sasuke volvió a abrazar a Sakura, y volvió a respirar la paz de aquel parque. Se podría decir que era lo único "digno" que quedaba en Konoha, luego de que Naruto hubiera subido al cargo de Hokage.

Siempre que tocaba el tema sobre el gobierno de Naruto, discutía con Sakura. La pelirrosa, tenía una visión distinta a la de Sasuke con respecto a como llevaba Uzumaki, la aldea. Ella pensaba que era el mejor Hokage que había tenido Konoha, mientras que Sasuke, lo negaba rotundamente y afirmaba que por culpa de él, había perdido su empleo, y Konoha se iba transformando cada vez más en una aldea corrupta que otra cosa. A lo que Sakura respondía:

-Tú, estás celoso, querido Sasuke. Porque sabes que ese cargo podría pertenecerte a ti ahora. ¡Y agradece que Naruto te despidió!. Sino ya abrías muerto si seguías trabajando como ANBU.

Sasuke se mordía la lengua para no seguir discutiendo. Y respondía:

-Tienes razón, soy yo…el errado… -esto último le costaba decirlo, pero con tal de no seguir una discusión totalmente estúpida se callaba y se hacía llamar a sí mismo "el equivocado", aunque literalmente, el Uchiha, no estaba tan "equivocado" frente a sus opiniones.

Konoha se había transformado, en más un ejército que en una aldea. Todos los ninjas que se recibían de ANBU, ni siquiera se les enseñaba medicina, todo era a base militar, y en cada guerra, en cada problema regional, allí estaba Konoha, fuera un problema ajeno o no.

La causa de la cual Sasuke había sido despedido, era porque una vez, acabada una guerra muy corta, en que gracias al cielo, Konoha no había estado demasiado infiltrada, Sasuke se aproximó al despacho del Hokage.

::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::

El joven Hokage de 26 años de edad, de su misma edad, estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando el panorama de Konoha por el ventanal. Llevaba en su boca una pipa encendida, en su mano derecha un vaso con sake y en la izquierda un papel, que Sasuke supuso que sería algún que otro informe de poca importancia.

El Hokage al verlo entrar, hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y el invitó a pasar, señalándole una silla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Siéntate, por favor! –dijo muy amable el rubio.

-Emmm…-Sasuke tosió falsamente. Necesitaba tomar valor para lo que iba a decirle al Hokage-…Lord Hokage, yo…-fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡Espera!...¿cómo es eso de Lord Hokage? Nos conocemos hace añares¡hombre¡Llámame Naruto, dattebayo..!

-Esteeem…está bien, Lord…digo…Naruto. Tengo que hablarte de algo serio –dijo el joven Uchiha con la mirada fija en los ojos de Naruto.

El Hokage se sentó en su silla, y cómodamente con su pipa aún la boca se recostó hacia atrás y puso los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Sakura ya me lo contó –dijo Naruto con un tono de frialdad en el rostro.

-A…¿A sí?

-Sí. Está embarazada de vuelta…-dijo el Hokage mirando a los ojos al Uchiha-…eres tremendo…un cuarto hijo ya. ¡Usa preservativo! –Dijo el Hokage sonriendo ahora. Se levantó y abrazó a Sasuke, diciéndole un fuerte "Felicitaciones, dattebayo" que retumbó en el oído de Sasuke.

-No era de eso que quería hablarte además…no estamos seguros si está embarazada o no. Ya sabes como es Sakura, se hace la película

-Bueno, entonces, al grano…¿qué pasa? – preguntó el ojiazul volviendo a sentarse como estaba sentado anteriormente.

-Pues…mira…creo que necesitamos que Konoha, vuelva a ser la misma.

El rubio miró extrañado a su amigo. No entendía.

-¿Cómo la misma? –preguntó dudoso y ahora sentándose derecho.

-Nos han llegado informes de otras villas de que quieren dejar de enviar ninjas hacia aquí ya que, dicen, que aquí no se les enseña otra cosa que el ejército, y principalmente los ninjas de otras aldeas vienen a Konoha aprender medicina o magisterio, ya sabe anteriormente, con el gobierno de Tsunade-sama, Konoha era la capital de la medicina ninja – dijo Sasuke tragando saliva y esperando ver la reacción del Hokage que no fue otra que una expresión de "¿Y con eso qué?".

-Sasuke, ya me han hablado de los informes

-Bueno, ya lo sé…

-Entonces, si lo sabes¿para qué vienes a hacerme perder tiempo con estas clases de cosas?

-Pues ya te lo dije, Naruto. Tu gobierno no está funcionando nada bien, tenemos que encargarnos de otras cosas que no sea el ejército –dijo el Uchiha con cara de preocupado.

-Espera, espera. ¿Dijiste "tenemos que encargarnos"?. El único que se encarga de eso soy yo, y no se me da la gana de hacerlo, dattebayo. Entiendo que estés algo celoso pero…lamento comunicarte que ahora estoy yo al mando de Konoha

Sasuke reventó, y su mirada se tornó de furia.

-Primera cosa, Uzumaki: no estoy celoso ni nunca lo estaré, pese a que nunca quise ser Hokage. Y me importa un comino si eres tú el que manda Konoha o es tu abuelita, pero no permitiré que mis hijos se mueran de hambre o queden huérfanos a causa de las guerras y de la falta de dinero que hay en Konoha debido que te lo has gastado todo en instrumentos de guerra. Déjame decirte más: no soy yo el único que opina esto. –Dijo parándose furioso del asiento y golpeando un puño sobre la mesa. El joven Hokage hizo lo mismo.

Ahora sus miradas estaban ardientes de ira.

-Sino te gusta, Uchiha¡te largas ya de mi equipo de ANBUS!

-¿Me estás echando? –desafió Sasuke.

-Exacto

-Pues muy bien. Aunque ya te arrepentirás – Dijo el Uchiha saliendo del despacho y dando un fuerte portazo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos todos los demás le miraban, hasta los más chismosos le llegaron a preguntar que había sucedido. Pero Sasuke no estaba de ánimos para responder nada; había perdido su trabajo, y veía como Konoha se caía en pedazos.

::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::

Los tres niños habían tomado asiento en un claro. El ardiente sol daba sobre sus cabecitas.

Los dos niños varones tenían la cabellera color negra y los ojos oscuros, eran el calco de su padre, aunque el rostro era más el de su madre. Sobre todo Sanosuke. Él más pequeño de los tres había heredado la amplia frente de su madre y también la puntiaguda nariz, mientras que su hermano mayor, Makoru, el mayor de los tres, solo había heredado de su madre lo grande de sus ojos. Sanosuke llevaba el cabello con un corte "taza" con flequillo, mientras que su hermano lo llevaba largo a los hombros en una trenza, mientras dos mechones le caían alrededor del rostro.

La única niña de los tres, era la hermana del medio. Cabellos rosa, y ojos también oscuros. Esta niña, tenía el rostro levemente ovalado y finos rasgos, como la nariz bien perfilada y la barbilla puntiaguda. Su rostro era el de su padre. El cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones fuera, en su nuca, para formarse con ellos dos trenzas.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron para sentarse con sus hijos.

-¿No es hermoso el lugar, papá y mamá? –preguntó con ojos brillantes la niña de siete años.

-Muy hermoso, linda –le dijo su madre acariciándole una trenza.

-Sí, un lugar para mujeres…patético –se quejó Makoru.

Sanosuke emitió una risita, ante la frase de su hermano. De la cuál respondió:

-Sí, cierto. Es patético…-se hizo una pausa-…¿qué quiere decir patético? – preguntó.

-No importa eso hijo, lo que sé es que es muy aburrido –dijo Sasuke parándose- Oigan, mis machitos¿qué les parece si vamos a un lugar bien para machos? – preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Sí! –gritaron Makoru y Sanosuke al unísono.

-Mientras no los lleves a beber cerveza estoy contenta –dijo Sakura con mirada indiferente.

-¿Cerveza?...¡genial! –se entrometió Makoru.

-¡Sí!...¡cerveza!...-dijo el pequeño Sanosuke-…¿qué es cerveza?

Todos rieron ante la inocencia de Sanosuke. Todo lo que hacía, decía o comentaba su hermano mayor, era lo que él imitaba. Lo idolatraba de tal manera que hasta le permitía no jugar con él, y eran tan cómplices que habían formado una asociación para hacerle la vida imposible Midori a través de travesuras.

-Bueno, vamos. –dijo empezando a caminar Sasuke.

-¿A dónde vamos papá? –preguntó Sanosuke.

-¡¡A nadar al lago!! –esto último lo gritó para que Sakura lo escuchara.

Sasuke miró sobre sus hombros. Sakura lo había escuchado y lo miraba con dulzura y melancolía.

-¿Te acuerdas? –preguntó melancólica Sakura.

-¡Cómo no me voy a acordar de ese lago!

-Papá…¿vamos o no vamos?. Si te decides para antes de fin de año mejor –preguntó impaciente Makoru.

-Vayan yendo ustedes, ya los alcanzo –Dijo acercándose a Sakura.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo.

-¡Yo voy! –gritó Midori siguiéndoles.

-Por fin solo¿no? –preguntó Sasuke abalanzándose sobre Sakura y quedando acostado sobre ella en el césped.

-Sasuke…-dijo riendo la ojiverde-…podrían venir. Ya no somos solteros para andar teniendo sexo por todos lados.

-¿Te acuerdas del lago?...esa fue le mejor experiencia que probamos, después de todo nos gustaba experimentar

-Sí, y demasiado. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien hacer el amor, dentro del agua helada de un lago, en invierno, a las tres de la mañana y encima con un campamento de exploradores viéndolo todo –Sakura emitió una sonora risa.

-¿Y te acuerdas de aquel campista que hasta se metió en el agua para ver por qué gritabas tanto? –los dos volvieron a reír.

-¿Y de aquel que nos alcanzó un preservativo nuevo por las dudas de que el que tenías se hubiese roto? –volvieron a reír.

-No lo aceptamos, porque según yo estaba sanito, cuando en realidad no era sí, y allí hicimos a Makoru, pero no me arrepiento de ello –Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco –la pelirrosa suspiró -¡qué lindos recuerdos!

-Sí. Me gustaría que alguno de nuestros tres hijos, de mayores, hiciera a alguno de nuestros nietos en ese lago

-Si fuera así el lago tendría que llamarse "fábrica de Uchihas" –los dos se retorcieron de la risa por la tal frase de Sakura.

-Eres tan imaginativa…te amo –dijo besándola con un tierno beso.

Ambos se quedaron acostados en el césped. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, hasta que los tres niños llegaron.

-¡Papá!, dijiste que ya vendrías –se quejó Makoru. Al no ver respuesta, se enojó más- ¡Qué asco ya dejen de abrazarse! –repugnó

-¡Cállate Makoru!...es tan romántico –opinó Midori.

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron ante las palabras de sus hijos.

-¡Soy un avión! –dijo corriendo Sanosuke y lanzándose sobre sus padres, luego le siguieron sus hermanos que hicieron lo mismo.

Todos reían, estaban muy felices, eran felices más allá de lo que hubiera sucedido en el trabajo, ambos sabían que lo importante era la familia y la unión.

Llegaban a la casa ambos muy contentos caminando por las veredas. Los tres hermanos iban de la mano adelante mientras que Sakura y Sasuke iban de la mano detrás.

Por fin llegaban a casa luego de un largo día de parque.

Cuando creían que llegaban a casa para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, ven que la puerta había sido forzada y habían entrado a la casa.

-¡Quédense aquí! –pidió Sasuke a su familia y tomó un kunai, abriendo la puerta para atacar al intruso, si era que todavía estaba. Aunque algo le indicaba que sí, ese intruso estaba dentro y lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien.

Seguirá.

* * *

**Ya que llegaron hasta aquí un reviewcito para la autora no vendría mal T.T**


End file.
